


One for the Aces

by sokkattome



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Toph Beifong, Asexual Toph, Badass Toph Beifong, Explicit Language, Gen, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Platonic Relationships, Sorry Sokka's even more of an idiot than usual in this, The Wrath of Toph (mentioned), Toph Being Awesome, Toph Goes Off, Why is that not a tag it even rhymes, and there's a little taste, aroace Toph, he doesn't mean to be though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkattome/pseuds/sokkattome
Summary: Toph is aroace. Sokka does not understand.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Original Character(s), Toph Beifong & Sokka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: Fantastic A:TLA Fanfics!





	One for the Aces

**Author's Note:**

> Toph cusses a lot because in my mind there is no universe where Toph does not cuss a lot.

Toph had a partner.

She didn't know what else to call the woman she had lived with for five years-- the woman who knew Toph inside and out, the only one who could truly stand Toph's brash nature. Sying and Toph had been best friends for over ten years, and they would be best friends until Toph inevitably died from some element of her extremely irresponsible lifestyle.

Toph was not one to verbalize her feelings, but she loved Sying. Not in the way Aang loved Katara, or Sokka loved Zuko-- but no less than they did.

Sokka did not understand this.

"Why don't you just ask her out? It's clear you guys are head-over-heels for each other!" Sokka exclaimed. Toph did not need sight to know he was gesturing wildly. "You're practically married already, with how long you've lived together. Five more years and it's a civil union."

Toph punched Sokka in the arm.

"Ow! Toph!" 

Toph grinned. She couldn't give Sying arm punches-- her arms were so muscular, she didn't even feel it. Toph had still tried for a while, but it lost its appeal when there was no reaction. Sokka, on the other hand, would never _not_ react; it was one of Toph's favorite things about her idiot friend.

"For the last _fucking_ time, Snoozles, _I am not in love with Sying_. We are platonic companions with mutual love and understanding of each other." Toph had had this conversation many times. With Sokka, but also with the rest of the Gaang, her parents, and virtually everyone else she met. No one seemed to be able to mind their own business and _stay out of her shit_.

"Mutual _love_!" Sokka wiggled his eyebrows. Toph punched him again. 

"Toph! I'm going to bruise! You don't want to blemish this beautiful skin!" Sokka pouted.

Toph snorted. "Tell that to Middle School Sokka. You have more acne than the whole class _combined_." Sokka, unable to deny this fact, stuck out his tongue like wasn't a 24-year-old man (because, if we're going off of mental age, he really wasn't) and Toph wasn't physically incapable of witnessing it.

"Seriously though," and Sokka had that soft edge to his voice that Toph knew meant he was about to grab a shovel so he could dig his hole just a little more efficiently, "Zuko and I were best friends for _years_ before we got together. I wish someone had told _me_ to get my act together."

"We did, Sokka, you're just a dumbass. And incredibly oblivious."

Most everyone in the Gaang (plus Suki) had told Sokka many times to shut the fuck up and just _kiss Zuko already_. Sokka, conveniently, liked to forget this fact, as everyone else had turned out to be correct when they told him Zuko was definitely in love with him, and Sokka was just too proud to handle his own ignorance.

"Yeah, whatever," Sokka said, opting to move on from this topic, that evasive little shit, "I'm just saying it's better to act now than to live with regret."

Toph bristled. She was tired of this; in fact, she can't believe she'd dealt with this shit this long. Toph was not one to suffer in silence. Well, this was it, Toph decided. No way in hell was she going to have this conversation again.

" _Sokka_ , you ignorant slut, I am not interested in a romantic relationship nor will I ever be! I am incapable of those particular feelings, but that does not rob me of any happiness and I intend to continue to live a full life with my wonderful _platonic_ companion because whoever the FUCK said platonic love is somehow lesser than romantic love will catch these hands and feel the WRATH OF TOPH!"

Sokka didn't bother Toph after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, just like Toph (minus the sweet).


End file.
